Pokemon: Next Generation
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Its time for another Pokemon adventure only this time its their kids turn to head out into the world.


***I do not own Pokemon, I do own my OC Characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 1: My First Pokemon

"AJ, WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!," hollered an orange-haired women up the stairs to her daughter, while holding a specula in one hand and the other on her hip, "ITS YOUR BIG DAY!"

"5 more minutes…," mumbled the young girl from her green bed covers, only to wake up an hour later, rushing down the stairs in panic, "MOM, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER, NOW I'M LATE!"

"I tried, but _you_ wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I tried to wake you up," Aj's mom chided, shaking her head, before narrowing her eyes at her daughter, "Are you really going to Professor Oak's wearing your pj's?"

"There's no time for me to change," Aj called, putting on her neon green flat boots, kissing her mom on the before rushing out the door, "I love you."

"Jeesh, she really is your kid," the mom smiled, shaking her head as she watched her daughter running off, "Because I know she didn't get it from me."

"Ha…Ha…," the dad came into the kitchen with his Pokemon on his shoulders, kissing his wife on the cheek, "Yeah, but I was so excited to get my first Pokemon the night before and I'm glad I was late that day, because then I wouldn't have my best pal in the world, right buddy."

"Pika, Pika.," the Pokemon agreed from his shoulders.

"Well, besides you of course Misty," Ash corrected upon seeing the narrowed eyes from Misty, "Nobody is better than you."

"I'm just messing with you Ash," Misty smiled, rubbing Pikachu on the head, walking by before heading upstairs to pack a bag for her daughter "You will always love Pokemon, well let's go send off our daughter on her journey."

"Right.," Ash agreed, waiting for Misty and going out the door with their hands interlocked when Misty came down carrying a medium sized, jade green shoulder bag, "Let's go."

"What do you mean all the starter Pokemon are gone!," Aj exclaimed with bugging eyes, "Isn't there any Pokemon left?"

"Well…yes, but…," Gary began, sweatdrop on his forehead (he became the new professor since his grandpa "retired"), "It doesn't exactly get along with anyone really."

"I don't care, I'll take it," Aj declared, eyes shining, following Gary to the pokeball, "Besides, I'm sure we'll become great friends."

"Alright," Gary sighed, handing the pokeball to Aj along with a pokedex and pokeballs, "This Pokemon is called Zorua so take care of it and I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Aj nodded in thanks, grabbing the pokeball, pokedex, and the other pokeballs from Gary before calling Zorua, "Come on out Zorua."

Zorua took one glance at Aj before huffing as she turned away from Aj.

"Hi Zorua, I'm going to be taking care of you so let's…," Aj began, walking over to the Pokemon, bending down and holding out her hand, only for Zorua to bite it, "OWWW!"

"I warned you didn't I.," Gary deadpanned as Aj ran around the lab with Zorua swinging from her hand.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," Aj panted from running around the lab, prying Zorua off her hand, "We'll still be friends."

Zorua made a noise that was kinda like a snort at that comment.

"Thank you Professor Oak," Aj bowed before walking out of the lab with Zorua walking in front of her, "I need to go home and change before heading out."

"Alright, but before you go," Gary mentioned, walking towards Aj, "There are a few things you need to know."

"Great a lecture," Aj mumbled under her breath, picking up Zorua before the Pokemon went out the door, "Hold still and wait."

"The first thing is the Pokedex," Gary began, while Aj tried to listen and hold Zorua still at the same time, "It records data of Pokemon that you see and the second thing is the pokeballs, you can catch Pokemon with it, but you can only have six Pokemon with you while you travel any more than that and they get sent back to my lab. PAY ATTENTION WILL YOU!"

"It's not my fault Zorua won't stay still," Aj defended herself, hugging Zorua against her chest, "But I got it, and its time for us to go so thank you."

"Yeah.," Gary shrugged his shoulders, as Aj left the lab with Eevee walking in front of her (based on the cuts on her arms, Zorua won that round).

"Hey Mom, Dad," Aj called walking into her house, seeing them sitting at the table, "I'm back."

"Hi sweetie," Misty smiled, getting up and giving her daughter a hug, "We were going to send you off at Gary's lab, but Ash reminded me that you still needed to change, so we came back here to wait for you."

"So what Pokemon did you get?," Ash questioned with a smile, and saw Zorua walking around the house, "I see you also didn't get one of the starter Pokemon either."

"Nope, they were all gone," Aj called over her shoulder, as she ran upstairs to change, "This was the last one and it doesn't like me very much."

"AJ, I PACKED CLOTHES FOR YOU IN A GREEN SHOULDER BAG!," Misty yelled up at her daughter, "I PUT IT ON YOUR BED!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST MOM!" Aj shouted from her bedroom as she looked through her closet and drawers to pick out an outfit to wear.

She chose a white t-shirt underneath a black vest (the vest was opened), black short stretch pants underneath short blue jean shorts, and her green boots. She chose a black and green baseball cap and black leather fingerless gloves. She tied her long wavy orange hair into a ponytail that she stuck out of her baseball cap. She also had a belt that hanged loosely off her hips, where she attached her pokeballs onto the belt.

"Bye, mom and dad," Aj called over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs, flying out the door, with her green shoulder bag swinging behind her "Let's go Zorua."

"There she goes.," Misty smiled watching her daughter run off.

"Yup, there she goes." Ash nodded his head as he watched his daughter run off too.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
